When Alice Attacks
by WeLoveEdwardCullen
Summary: A day of suprises is in store for Bella. All she wanted to do was go to the Cullen's for a day! Darcy's story. Review read and please! One-Shot.


This is a one shot about a typical day for Bella

**Summary:**** A day of suprises is in store for Bella. All she wanted to do was go to the Cullen's for a day! Darcy's story. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

When Alice Attacks.

"Bellaaa!" The Pixie shouted as she barged through my closed bedroom door.

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed, knowing that she either wanted a shopping trip, or she saw something that if would probably need to know about.

"Well, I was th-"

"One minute, Alice," I interrupted her "How the hell did you get in here? The door was locked." She just looked at me like I was stupid, until it dawned on me exactly how she got in here. Stupid Vampires; I blushed and went back choosing an outfit for my visit to the Cullen's later today.

"Never mind, carry on..."

"Well, I came over to persuade you to let me take you shopping, but looking in your closet, I don't really think you can argue." She gave me a disapproving look.

"What? Alice, most of the clothes in here are clothes that you bought me! Against my will, I might add." I ranted on, while she just stood there with an amused, knowing smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at, Alice?"

"That would be me" A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I jumped about a foot in the air, before I turned around to meet the Golden eyes of my prefect, Greek God Adonis of a boyfriend.

"Edward!" I scolded, "Stop doing that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He chuckled and replied,

"No, Bella love, why in the world would I want to that, your heart, aside from your beautiful voice, is the best sound in my existence." I could feel my blush grow more prominent by the minute.

"Awww!" I heard Alice mutter from somewhere behind me, but all I could see is Edward's lips leaning closer towards mine for a short, but sweet kiss. As usual I tried to deepen it by putting my arms securely round his neck, and as usual, he chuckled and pulled away all too soon.

I sighed and turned back to Alice, but before I could even open my mouth I was being carried down the stairs and toward Alice's shiny, yellow Porsche at an alarmingly fast speed. Stupid vampires.

And that's why I'm here, driving up the the Cullen's drive, in a midnight blue fitted blouse, and short black denim shorts. Alice, I inwardly groaned in frustration. It's not only this outfit I was forced to receive, she bought me lots of dresses, that I know I will never wear, I mean, who needs a full length ball gown in Forks? She knows what ever dance that will be held, I will refuse to go. The most prestigious event that ever happened here was prom, and even that didn't require such a ridiculous dress.

Although some good did come out of it, I was bought some new pyjamas that she promised me Edward would love, and I supposed he would, they were a little short for my liking, but it's only Edward, right?

As soon as I pulled truck to a stop, Edward was at my door, pulling it open, and then pulling me out.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed as I entered the house, I love Emmett like a big brother, but he was so LOUD! He pulled me up into a bear hug and spun me round.

"Can't...breathe...Emmett!" I somehow managed to choke out.

"Oops, sorry Bella" He chuckled before he went off to play video games with Jasper, who gave me a quick "Hello Bella" without leaving he seat on the couch, or even taking his eyes off the screen. Boys and their games.

Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen, I presumed they were hunting, and of course, Rosalie saw me and stalked straight up the stairs. I blushed and looked down until Edward tilted my chin up with his fingers.

"Don't worry about her Bella, she'll come around." I just sighed, so Edward felt it was time to pick me up and run up the stairs, before I could blink, we were in his room.

"You know Edward, I do have legs, and I can walk somewhat safely." I retorted.

"Silly Bella, I love carrying you places. Besides, with your clumsiness combined with your bad luck, who knows what could happen on that short trip up the stairs?" He muttered knowingly while he was busily distracted me by tracing my cheek with his cool fingertips.

I tried to calm my thumping heart with little success. As usual. Luckily for me, Alice though this would be a perfect chance for a makeover. I unwillingly followed her to her room and sat in her chair while she styled my hair with lots of tools of torture, and then attacked my face with some more. I felt some blusher being applied, then some eye shadow, and then eyeliner and mascara. I was scared to see the final result, but when Alice forced me to look in the mirror, as usual I did look quite good. Not as beautiful as Edward and Alice seem to think I am, but better than my usual plain-Jane self.

I was pushed down the stairs, by Alice, and obviously tripped, silly Alice for thinking that I would be able to keep my balance. As I prepared myself for the wrath of the ground, two strong arms grabbed my waist and caught me before I connected with the floor. I looked up at my saviour and wasn't surprised to see Edward's eyes staring down at me. I also wasn't surprised to hear Emmett laughing from the couch, and Alice running down to see if I was okay. After reassuring both her and Edward I was fine, we sat down to watch a film with Esme and Carlisle joining us, who arrived home when I was in Alice's room of hell.

We settled on Saw, even though everyone knew I hated scary films, they just laughed at me and told me to hide against Edward. Hey, every cloud has a silver lining, I guess?

After being laughed at by my soon to be Family, especially Emmett, they put on the film, ignoring my arguments.

"Bella, I swear to God, if you don't man up, I'm going to have to show you how to man up." Emmett shouted at me when I screamed. This made everyone laugh. At this point, Rosalie came down the stairs looking beautiful.

"Bella, could I...talk to you, for a minute please?" I turned to look at everyone in the room who were all sharing confused glances.

"Um, sure Rosalie." I got up and followed her to hers and Emmett's room.

"I know you think I hate you Bella" She said once she sat down next to her on the bed. "But that's not the case, I swear I don't mean to be like this, I just, I just find it hard to..." She sighed and looked away. "I guess I'm just jealous." That shocked me.

"J-Jealous?" I stuttered. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks.

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Don't you see? You have everything I don't! You have the ability to raise a family, to get married and grow old with the person you love, and I can't do that Bella. I don't have the choice, I didn't have the choice to give away my humanity, and it was taken from me. You have the choice Bella, you have the choice and you're choosing wrong! How could you give up all that, just for a person Bella?"

"Because I love Edward, Rosalie. I love him more than anything in the world and all I want to do is be with him forever. Is that so hard to understand? You have Emmett; you should know how I feel!"

"Yes, yes I love Emmett, but you have the choice to love Edward, and stay human Bella. And I can't understand your decision."

"Think if you were in my position Rosalie, think if you were me, and Emmett was a vampire, and you loved him more than anything in the whole world, more than you value your own life. What would you do? Would you give up the chance to raise a family to be with him forever?" I said, trying to make her understand. She was quiet for a while.

"It's not the same thing."

"But it is Rosalie, it is." She sighed.

"I suppose I can see where you are coming from, just, please think about it. Okay?"

"Sure, Rosalie, I just, want you to like me I guess."

"Call me Rose." She winked, and then left the room.

That night, while I was in bed, waiting for Edward, I thought over what happened tonight, and even though I was forced into another shopping trip, got another make over, and forgot to e-mail my Mom again, I got something out of it. I realised Rose doesn't hate me, she just doesn't understand me, and with a bit of work, I think we could become close, just like Me and Alice.

You like? ;) Review please. It's my first fan fiction so be nice please.


End file.
